From Out of a Nightmare
by Tink2
Summary: The story of how Amy Dumas's dreams came true from out of a nightmare. Chapter 6 is FINALLY up!
1. The First Day of School

**Author's Notes- **I know, I know, 2 new fics in one day, what about the old ones? Well, this is an old one. In fact, this is one of the first fics I ever wrote...sort of. It really sucked, so I went back and changed it a bit because as it was, it really could have been posted as original fiction. I still have that version, and who knows, I might even work on it some more, but this is the one I want the 'masses' to read.

For those of you wondering, this will be an AU fic taking place around a wrestling school and the ages are all messed up. I tried to use real names but let's face it, Hunter Helmsly sounds a million times better than Paul Levesque (for the role he is in this at least). For those of you wondering ages, I'll put them at the bottom of this.

Lastly, reviews would be greatly appreciated. They really do inspire me to write and I like knowing that people like what I'm writing. So please, hit that button at the bottom of the page and tell me what you think.

Just a warning...a chapter down the line (I will warn you before it) will deal with rape. I know some people don't like reading about it but it's essential to the plot so I'm keeping it in.

Tink

**Disclaimer-** I own nothing...nothing at all...I know, it's sad.

* * *

It seemed like any normal day in any normal city. Cars sped down the streets and people walked down the sidewalks occasionally stopping to look in a shop window or to go inside one of the restaurants. By all means this was an average, ordinary, nothing-special-about-it day. That is, unless you were Amy Dumas.

Today was going to be Amy's first day of training at the brand new "Snow's Wrestling School", the place where all of her dreams would come true. The wrestling school had been open for two weeks now and Amy's boyfriend, Tim, had enrolled her as a surprise as soon as he had found out the place had opened.

So here she sat in her Jeep Liberty looking at the building. She was so nervous; almost afraid to go in actually but Amy quickly shook that feeling off. Taking a deep breath she took her keys out of the ignition, grabbed her bag, and got out of her car. Slowly, Amy walked to the door and entered the school.

A bell jingled as the door closed behind her and Amy got her first look at Snow's Wrestling School. Running along the walls was a three-lane track and in the center of the room were two full-sized rings with the numbers one or two on the ring skirts. Behind the rings was a maze of gym mats where four guys sat stretching.

"Hey princess," a guy with shoulder length dirty blonde hair and an abnormally large nose called out, "curves is two blocks down the street."

"Watch it Hunter," an older man yelled coming out of the office, "Amy right?"

"Yeah," she answered as the man came over to her.

"Hi, I'm Al Snow, I run this little school here," Al said shaking Amy's hand and taking her aside. "I just wanted to talk to you about something before we start. You are the only girl training here. I tried to find some others for you to train with but I couldn't. Anyways what I'm trying to say is that it's going to be you and about nine guys training together and I just wanted you to know if you need them to lighten up at anytime, just tell me and I'll take care of them, okay?"

"Um, okay," Amy said nervously. In all honesty she had no problem training with guys. She figured it could only help her in the long run.

"Alright then," Al said with a smile, "get on over there to the mats and start stretching, we're going to start soon." Amy nodded and went over to the mats. She pulled her long red hair into a ponytail and begun stretching when she noticed something was wrong.

"Can I help you with something?" She asked the four guys who were starting at her.

"I'm Hunter Helmsly, we were just wondering if you were seriously thinking you're going to get in the ring with us or if it was some kind of joke."

"Well Hunter," Amy started, "I am going to get in that ring with you and if you have a problem with it, tough."

"Sounds like the little girl is trying to play with the big boys," a very muscular tattooed guy said. "The name's Dave Batista. Remember it; you'll be hearing it when I make it big."

"I'm Chris Irvine," another guy said. This one was slightly smaller than the other two. "And this is not some WWE fan club. We work here and..."

"And I am here to work," Amy said cutting Chris off. "Look, I'm not some love sick little girl who thinks this is a way to meet someone famous. I'm serious about doing this, and I can do this."

"I guess we'll see about that won't we?" Another said. "I'm Adam Copeland by the way." Just then the door opened and a few more guys walked in.

"Over here and start stretching," Hunter yelled.

"And what would your name be Red?" Adam asked.

"Amy Dumas," she said staring him down as the other five guys came over and sat on the mats.

"I think I like Red better," he said with a smile. "And who might you stragglers be?"

"I'm Jason Reso," a shorter blonde said, "but everyone can call me Jay."

"Randy Orton."

"Matt Hardy."

"Jeff Hardy," said the last one with multi-colored hair.

"Andrew Martin," the last one said. He was by far the largest out of the new five.

"Nice to meet you," Adam said as Amy rolled her eyes at this greeting. "I'm Adam, that's Hunter, Dave, and Chris. Oh and this," he pointed to Amy, "is Red."

"My name is Amy," she said rolling her eyes, "but call me what you want, I really don't care."

"Where are the other girls?" Randy asked looking around.

"Do you think this is a place to pick up chicks?" Hunter said loudly. "Because it's not, this is a place to work. But if you must know, Red here is the only girl training here but that might not be for long."

"Hunter lighten up!" Al yelled as he walked toward the group. "She deserves to be here as much as any of you!"

"We haven't seen anything to prove that yet." Dave laughed.

"If you keep this up I'm going to have you running laps kid!" Al yelled. "Now is everyone warmed up and introduced? Good, get in the rings. I want Adam and Dave in ring one with Amy, Jeff, and Andrew. The rest of you in ring two. We're going to be learning back bumps first."

"But Al we already know these." Dave complained as he ducked under the ropes.

"Well, they haven't yet have they?" Al said pointing to the new people. "Now I don't know what these four have been telling you, but they only have about two more weeks training on you so don't let them act too superior. Okay, Adam, take a back bump." With that said Adam stood in the middle of the ring and fell back like someone pulled a rug out from underneath him hitting the mat. "I don't expect all of you to be able to do that first but, by the end of the day, I expect you to be able to do that. This is how we're going to do it. One of these guys will be on the ground behind you and I'm going to push you. You are going to tuck your chin in and fall back. Let's go Chris get down and I want Matt to take the bump with you. Adam, Amy is going to fall over you and then we will rotate Andrew in. I'll push you guys here and in the other ring Hunter will push. Let's go!" Al blew his whistle and with that everyone moved.

"Just try not to fall on me Red," Adam said from behind Amy. Al walked up and pushed her over Adam's back. Amy went over, tucked her chin and hit the mat on her back. She stood up and did the bump ten more times. On the tenth bump Amy was lying on the mat when Adam got up and helped her to her feet. "Not bad Red. There might be hope for you after all." Al was looking around the rings and called everyone to stop.

"Okay, Adam, Chris, Dave, and Hunter stay where you are," Al said loudly, "I want Amy, Jeff, Jay, and Randy in ring one, and Andrew and Matt over in ring two. Ring two keep doing the bumps like that, when they both have it down start on what we'll be doing over here. Ring one; Adam and Dave are going to start pushing you down. I want you to do the back bump just like you were doing a minute ago. Do ten, and then rotate. Keep this up until I say stop." Everyone just nodded and did as they were told. In ring one, Amy was picked to be pushed by Adam and Jeff was to be pushed by Dave. Adam smiled as he pushed Amy hard and was surprised as she hit the mat properly.

"Let's see what you're made of Red," he growled as he pushed Amy again.

"Amy, remember what we talked about," Al said cautiously as she stood up.

"Don't worry; he's not being to rough with me Al. I can take it." Amy said as she was pushed down again. Al just shook his head and went to the other ring.

"Tell me if you want me to ease up," Adam said pushing her once again. "I won't think you're weak. It's common knowledge that chicks just aren't as tough as guys."

"Push me harder," Amy said as she rolled up. Sure enough, the next time Adam pushed much harder. Amy took the next five bumps and walked over by the ropes as Randy stepped into her place and went down for the bump hitting his head. She looked over at Jay who was now pushed by Dave as he fell to the mat and was very slow to get up.

"Come on!" Dave yelled waiting for Jay to get back up. "It looks like Red is tougher than these two girls!" Dave and Adam pushed the guys to the mat once again and Amy looked over to ring two where they had moved on and Matt was taking a brutal punishment. After his ten were up, Randy stumbled over to Amy at the ropes.

"He's all yours," Randy said attempting to look strait. Amy walked over to Adam who immediately pushed her down with force. Much to everyone's surprise, Amy landed the bump beautifully.

"That's it Amy! Again!" A yelled from ringside. Adam pushed her harder this time and once again Amy hit the bump. She went to stand up but before she was standing fully, Adam pushed her down again. Off guard as she was, Amy still landed. He did this the next seven times, each time with more force. "Alright, enough! Good job everyone. Take a five minute water break and then we're going to move on!" Everyone climbed out of the rings and went for their water bottles as Al walked to the office.

"Someone's trying to play the tough guy," Hunter said circling Amy. "Too bad you weren't put with me; you wouldn't be able to stand now."

"Give it up Hunter," Adam said, "she's already done better than you." Hunter's smile went away.

"Yeah, I remember a guy who just about cried after his first bump." Chris laughed.

"Thank you guys for sticking up for me," Amy started look and Chris and Adam and then to Hunter, "but I can fight my own battles."

"If you say so," Chris shrugged. Everyone went back to gulping down water until Al came back out. The rest of the class went just like that until the group moved on to weight training. An hour later everyone was done and Al said it was time to go home. Everyone grabbed their bags as they left. It was a very good first day.

* * *

**Author's Notes 2-** Here are those ages I told you about...

Amy – 21

Adam – 23

Hunter - 24

Chris – 24

Dave – 21

Jay – 21

Randy – 20

Matt – 23

Jeff – 20

Andrew - 21


	2. Confrontation

**Author's Notes- **Ok, I really really had every intention of updating another one of my fics, but this one is already written up to about the first half of chapter 6 (in the original version that's like chapter ten) all I have to do is change names and re-do a few things I didn't like. So this fic will be updated rather quickly at first. Hope you like this newest chapter.

Anyways...I want to thank those of you who reviewed...Maurice Reco and Cenasnakedinmybedwithme (have I mentioned how much I love that name?) you guys are great and I want to thank you so much for reviewing my fic. It does mean a lot to me and your reviews do inspire me to write more. Thank you so much.

I think that's all the ramblings I have for now...remember, please review, and check out the website!

Tink

**Disclaimer-** This is an AU fic. Not ment to resemble anything that really happened to these people at any point in time. If it did...it's purely coincidence or it continues to prove my clairvoyance. Furthermore, I own nothing...nothing at all...I know, it's sad.

* * *

**Confrontation**

Training seemed to go by in no time and now four months had passed. Amy had now gotten use to the guys never calling her by her real name, but some of the guys were still giving her a hard time just for being a woman. Hunter and Dave seemed relentless in their assaults on Amy; however, anytime any of the other guys would try to stop them, Amy would give them hell for it.

But regardless of how pig-headed Hunter and Dave would be, training went on and went very well. In what seemed like not time the group had learned to put together matches. Though very short at first, these matches were all highly entertaining in their own way and Al taped them all for instructional purposes.

* * *

"Go!" Jeff yelled tagging Amy's hand as he rolled under the rope. Amy climbed through the rope and ran at Hunter who clotheslined her with great force. Lying flat on her back, Hunter grabbed her bright red hair and pulled her to her feet. He then punched Amy in the forehead sending her backwards, but he still had a grip on her hair. Hunter kneed Amy in the ribs and threw her by the hair into the turnbuckle. He bounced Amy's head off the top turnbuckle once before turning her around to deliver a cross chop to her chest. After two more of those he used an Irish whip and sent Amy into the ring post across the ring.

Amy hit the ring post with her back and just as Hunter ran to throw his shoulder into her stomach she kicked him in the head and put him in the corner that she was just in and delivered the same chops to his chest leaving a huge red mark where her arm had hit. Amy jumped on the second turnbuckle and began punching his forehead repeatedly. The guys around the ring began to count with each of her punches and somewhere around ten she stopped. Amy then jumped off the turnbuckle delivering a dropkick that sent Hunter sliding down the ring post.

Amy walked around the ring and went to deliver a running knee to Hunter when just as she was about to hit he pushed her leg back with force sending her rolling back to the mat. Amy did a backwards roll into a handstand and then stood up and stared down Hunter before the two locked up. He whipped her back into the turnbuckle which she pushed up on sending her over Hunter and putting Amy in the perfect position to deliver a hurricranna. Upon hitting the mat, Amy rushed to her feet and tagged Jeff back in.

Jeff began to kick and hit Hunter viciously as Hunter's partner, Dave, jumped on the apron for Hunter to tag him. Jeff had Hunter in his own corner and he nodded to Amy. She climbed the ropes as Jeff hit Hunter with a DDT. Jeff the tagged Amy in and she jumped off the top turnbuckle doing a lovely moonsault as she landed on Hunter. She pulled his leg back and Al did the three count, Jeff and Amy had won!

"Good job you two!" Al said raising their arms in victory before running back to his office to take a call.

"They only won because it was scripted that way," Hunter grumbled as he got up. "If it was a real fight, there's no way the team with the chick would win."

"Look, just admit it," Jeff started, "she kicked your butt in there and you're a little embarrassed."

"The only person who should be embarrassed, Jeff, is you for allowing yourself to be teamed up with a little girl," Dave said from ringside.

"I'll team with Red any day," Jeff said before being cut off by his brother.

"Yeah, she's probably the best in the ring out of all of us," Matt said handing Jeff and Amy towels and water bottles.

"Just because she's better than you'll ever be, doesn't mean she's better than the rest of us," Hunter said pushing Matt into a chair.

"Come on man," Adam started, "lighten up. I think Red's proven herself more than enough so..."

"Enough!" Amy yelled cutting Adam off. "I have told all of you boys to stop defending me! I can take these two just fine by myself." Hunter just smiled and walked closer to Amy.

"You think you can handle me," Hunter said menacingly as he pushed her.

"Yeah," Amy said determined not to back down, "you and your little lackey over there." Amy pointed to Dave who began to move towards them.

"Then let's settle this," Hunter said rolling into the ring with Dave, "right here, right now." Amy just smiled and climbed into the ring and walked towards Hunter.

"Ready when you are," she said smiling. Dave walked to the side of the ring. Suddenly, Amy was blinded by a right hook that connected directly with her eye. The force knocked her off balance but she still stood her ground as she put a hand to her now bruising face, he had thrown a real punch. Hunter then kneed her in the ribs and kicked her to the mat. This didn't feel like it had when they had just done the same move moments ago, it was real. Amy then decided if he was going to use real force, she was too.

From the ground she did a leg sweep that knocked him to the mat. Amy then moved over Hunter and punched him in the face just as he had done to her. She punched him once more before he managed to push her off of him. Hunter pulled her up by her hair and punched Amy in her mouth. As his fist came towards her she couldn't help but notice the strands of red h air between his fingers. Amy then kicked him in the stomach and sent him stumbling backwards. Amy then moved on him using a combination of a clothesline and a knee to the ribs and Hunter fell backwards.

Suddenly, Amy was knocked down from behind. She rolled over on the mat to see Dave standing over her with the ring bell. Hunter moved on top of her and started to punch at her face again. Then in one swift movement, Amy lifted her kneed and caught him in the groin. Amy rolled over to see that Jay now had the ring bell and Adam was taking care of Dave. Amy then looked down at the mat and saw red and realized that she was bleeding, and then someone shouted.

"Alright, that's enough!" Al yelled running into the ring with Matt right behind him. He looked at Amy then at Hunter and Dave. "Who threw the first punch," he yelled but no one answered. Al looked around at everyone around the ring. "Who threw the first punch?"

"Eric did," Andrew said lowering his head.

"Eric threw the first punch then knocked her down; she didn't have a choice but to fight back." Chris explained.

"The ring bell," Al said looking at Dave. "Did you really hit her from behind with the ring bell?" Dave just nodded.

"She doesn't belong here Al," Hunter said in defense. "Girls don't belong in the ring; I was just giving her that lesson."

"She has just as much right here as you!" Al yelled.

"I got in there willingly," Amy said standing up but no one seemed to hear her.

"Hunter, Dave," Al started, "get your bags. You're out of here, and don't come back."

"What! Al!" Hunter yelled furiously. "You're going to kick us out of here and not her?"

"You're damn right I am!" He said pointing to a sign of in-ring rules. "You both broke major rules of mine! Hunter you started a real fight. And Dave, you used an outside weapon without your opponent knowing and with their back turned. I'm not kicking her out because I have no rule against self-defense. You two started the fight, she didn't. Now go!" Hunter and Dave both grabbed their bags and slowly walked out of the gym. "Come on Amy, let's get you cleaned up."

She walked with Al over to a chair where Adam was waiting with a first aid kit. Everyone was standing around watching as Al cleaned her cuts. When he finished, he finally spoke.

"So why exactly did you get into that ring?" he asked.

"Because I didn't want to take the abuse from them if I didn't," she said quietly. "I also didn't think that it was going to be a fight, just a match."

"Well just be a little more careful when you get into the ring with two guys like that," Al said with a smile. "But I think we've had more than enough excitement for one day, so why don't we all end this a little early today, okay?" Everyone just smiled as Al walked away pulling Adam aside with him. When Al was done talking with him, Adam just nodded and walked over to Jeff, Matt, and Jay and started talking to them. Amy grabbed her bags and started towards the door when the four of them ran up to stop her.

"Hey Red wait up!" Jay yelled as they caught up with me. "Where are you going?"

"Home," she said turning towards the door. Adam stepped in front of her to stop her.

"Why don't you come out with us right now?" he asked with a smile. "We were going to get some grub and then go back to the dorms and watch Raw. What do ya say?"

"Maybe some other time," she said stepping around him, "right now I just want to go home and go to sleep." Amy reached out to open the door when Jeff caught her hand stopping her this time.

"Please come with us," he said pulling her away from the door, "I mean, we can talk about the match we're all going to have tomorrow. We can set it up so we really knock Al off his feet!"

"Look I really just want to go home right now." Amy broke free from Jeff's grip and went back to the door.

"But Amy..." Matt started before she turned around to face the four again.

"What is up with you four?" She asked staring at the four of them trying to look innocent.

"Why would you think something is up?" Jay asked nonchalantly.

"Because in the time that I've known you guys you have never called me Amy," she accused. Then she turned to Adam. "What did Al say to you just a minute ago?" He lowered his head then spoke.

"He asked me and these guys to look after you. He thinks Hunter and Dave might try something." Adam looked up and locked eyes with Amy silently pleading her to go with them.

"So please, Ames," Jeff started, "don't be stubborn and just come with us." Amy looked at the four guys in shock wondering how she could refuse them when they put it like that. She nodded to agree and walked out of the gym surrounded by the four of them as if they were bodyguards and sure enough, Hunter and Dave were waiting in the parking lot.

"What's up with this?" Hunter called stepping away from his car. Jay and Adam stepped protectively in front of Amy as Jeff and Matt stayed behind her. "Baby-sitters for the poor little girl?" Furiously Amy tried to push her way around the guys but they wouldn't budge.

"Give it up man; you broke the rules, not her." Adam said.

"No, I just was doing something that should have been done from day one." Hunter said smiling. "Girls don't belong in a ring unless it's filled with mud." Hunter and Dave started walking towards the group and the guys started to close in on Amy and pushed her towards her car.

"What's the matter guys?" Bruce asked. "We just want to talk."

"Well, we don't fell like talking." Jay said looking over at Amy's car and back to her to make sure her keys were out and ready.

"Good," Hunter said taking another step forward, "because we really don't feel like talking either. We just want to finish up what we started in the ring." We were now ten feet from the car.

"I don't think that's a possibility right now," Adam said.

"What happened to you Adam?" Hunter said coming closer. "You use to be cool and now you're playing bodyguard for some scared little chick."

"I am not scared!" Amy yelled from behind the guys. They were now eight feet away from the car.

"Prove it." Dave said moving next to Hunter. Jeff and Matt both grabbed Amy's arms to restrain her from running out to Hunter and Dave.

"That's not gonna happen," Matt said pulling harder on Amy.

"Not your decision I'm afraid." Hunter said walking faster.

"Run." Jeff said pushing Amy to her car. She ran while unlocking the doors with her remote. She jumped in the driver's seat and heard Jay, Jeff, and Matt dive into the back seat as Amy locked the doors. Adam was running around the car and quickly Amy leaned over to unlock his door. He jumped in and once again the doors were safely locked.

"Let's get out of here." Jay yelled as Amy started the car when she saw Hunter pounding on her window.

"They can't be with you forever!" He yelled as she drove off. "And when they aren't, believe me, I'll be there!"


	3. Toture

_**Author's Notes- **Not sure if you noticed, but the rating for this fic went up to rated R. That would be because this is chapter is...well worthy of an R rating. I mentioned in the first chapter that a later chapter would deal with rape and this would be that chapter. It's at the very end so you can avoid it if you wish. That's the big thing I wanted to make sure I mentioned before you get to reading!_

_A BIG thank you to moonchaser1 and Cenasnakedinmybedwithme you guys are great and I want to thank you so much for reviewing my fic. It does mean a lot to me and your reviews do inspire me to write more. Thank you so much._

_I think that's all the ramblings I have for now...remember, please review, and check out the website!_

_Tink_

_**Disclaimer-** This is an AU fic. Not ment to resemble anything that really happened to these people at any point in time. If it did...it's purely coincidence or it continues to prove my clairvoyance. Furthermore, I own nothing...nothing at all...I know, it's sad._

* * *

**Torture**

Hunter was right when he said he would be there. In fact everywhere Amy was over the next few weeks Hunter was there also. He was in her classes, the cafeteria, the parking lot, and once even the grocery store. He would be in all of those places with a menacing look in his eyes, fist clenched in his palm. But fortunately for Amy; Adam, Jeff, Jay, and Matt never left her side.

Matt, Jay, and Amy had a lot of the same classes so it was easy for them to stay together and Jeff and Adam would just casually show up between breaks. Time that Amy was with without one of them became very rare and hard to come by. They didn't seem to trust her alone with anyone but themselves and if she would have let them stay in her dorm room Amy was sure they would have.

The guys doing this for Amy was nice and all, but having them around all the time was having it's toll on her relationship with Tim. He was insecure about Amy constantly being surrounded by four guys and didn't quite seem to understand the situation with Hunter. Tim was okay with everything for a couple of weeks, but it had now been two months since Hunter and Dave had been forced to leave the gym and Tim was getting aggravated. And quite honestly so was Amy.

* * *

"Come on Andrew tag me!" Amy yelled from ringside as he flew by. He hit the ropes and Amy slapped his shoulder as a legal tag and pulled herself onto the top turnbuckle and jumped onto the two men in the center of the ring. Andrew rolled out of the ring as she pulled Chris up by the hair. Amy kneed him in the abs and as he doubled over Amy hit him in the shoulders with her elbows knocking him to the mat. Chris groaned and rolled over and she ran over to the ropes and did a lionsault landing on top of him. Amy pulled his leg up getting the cover and the three count. Andrew climbed over the ropes and Jay held their arms up in victory.

"Good job you guys!" Al said clapping.

"Thanks," they all said breathlessly while racing for their water bottles.

"I guess that's enough for today. I'll see you all tomorrow." Al smiled as he walked back to his office and his students waved in acknowledgement.

"So Red, do you mind if we make a quick pit stop at Mickey D's on the way back to the dorms? I'm starving," Matt said putting a hand to his stomach.

"Why not, you guys ready to go?" Amy asked. Trying to get out of the gym alone was now and impossible feat, so Amy just gave in to the guy's protective nature.

"Let's go," Jay said grabbing his bag and putting Jeff into a headlock. The two proceeded to wrestle the entire way out to the car and even a little in the backseat.

"Alright children," Amy mocked, "am I going to have to pull this car over?"

"No mom," they both said in unison.

"Dear, dear wherever did we go wrong?" Adam joked putting a hand on Amy's shoulder as she pulled into the drive thru lane of a McDonald's. She gave the rather large order and pulled around to get the food. The rest of the ride to the dorms was relatively peaceful as everyone was eating the wonderfully greasy food.

Amy parked her car in front of her building and the guys protectively stationed themselves around her as they walked to the door. The group got to Amy's room and the guys all made themselves at home. Jay sat at her computer, Adam in the bean bag chair next to the computer, Matt and Jeff took the bed, and Amy got her recliner chair. Adam picked up the remote and they all started watching TV and joking around.

"So what are we doing tonight?" Jeff asked throwing an empty chicken nugget box into the trash can.

"Well I don't know about you four, but I have a date." Amy said with a smile as she walked up to the wardrobe and pulled out a little black dress. The guys all proceeded to whistle and catcall as she held it up to her.

"Whoa Red, what's the special occasion?" Matt asked.

"Two year anniversary," Amy said trying not to squeal like a little girl. "Tim is going to meet me at this restaurant downtown and...Oh shit!" Amy stopped in her tracks as she looked at the clock on the microwave. "It's 6:30!"

"Yeah, when are you supposed to be meeting Tim?" Jay asked trying not to laugh at her little freak out.

"6:30!" She yelled grabbed her robe. "Shit, I'm sorry to cut this short but I have to get ready and run." Amy ran into the shower and tried to be as quick as possible. She jumped out of the shower, pulled the dress on, and proceeded to do her hair and make-up. She then pulled on her black platform heels, grabbed her purse, and literally ran out of the door cursing Tim for not owning a cell phone. She was in her car by 7:00 and after breaking about ten different traffic laws she managed to get to the tiny restaurant in fifteen minutes. Amy parked her car a little way from the restaurant and ran down the street trying not to fall over in her heels.

"Miss Dumas?" The host said as Amy breathlessly approached the stand.

"Uh, yes?"

"Right this way, your date has been waiting." Amy felt horrible as soon as he said those words. Amy followed the man through the dining room to a small table in the back where Tim was waiting.

"Tim I am so sorry," Amy started, "I got out of the gym and the guys were over and I just completely lost track of time."

"Save it Amy," Tim said coldly. "I am sick of the excuses, the gym, and the guys."

"Tim I'm sorry..."

"I know Amy. You've been sorry for the last six months! I'm sick of it. You can have the gym and the guys all you want now without the distraction of me because it's over." He stood up and grabbed his coat. "Happy anniversary."

He turned around and left Amy sitting there completely stunned as the other people in the restaurant started staring at her. She buried her face in her hands and tried her hardest not to cry, that didn't work. Amy sat there for about ten minutes, completely undisturbed, and cried before she left.

"Amy numbly walked out the door of the restaurant and started towards her car. When she got to it, however she was instantly terrified. Her tires were slashed, windows bashed in, and the doors were dented. It looked as if someone had a little fun with a baseball bat at Amy's car's expense. She reached insider her purse for her cell phone when she was hit from behind and shoved into her battered car. Amy suddenly felt someone press up against her from behind and she recognized the voice instantly.

"I told you I'd be here." It was Hunter. He slammed her head into the hood of the car and then forcefully pulled Amy around to face him.

"Hi Red, did you miss me?" he said mocking Amy with a smile as he punched her in the face. "Looks like I've finally got you all alone, lucky me." Hunter pulled Amy's hair dragging her away from the car.

"Get your hands off of me!" She yelled slapping him hard. Hunter put a hand to his face and then punched Amy in the jaw before covering her mouth with his massive hand as she tried to scream. Hunter had now pulled Amy into a nearby alley where he threw her into the closest wall. Amy fell to the ground as he started to kick her in the ribs repeatedly.

Once again Hunter pulled Amy by her hair and brought her face close to his and then kissed her. Pressing her hard against the wall keeping a lot of pressure in the kiss Amy found it impossible to scream. Slowly, she opened her mouth hoping he would take the invitation. Hunter slid his tongue into her mouth and quickly she bit it. Hunter yelled out in pain as she backhanded Amy against the wall. She hit the brick and slid down to the hard concrete.

She thought maybe he had left when suddenly something hard hit her back. Amy started to roll over as he hit her again with the object but this time on the side. She looked up and saw Hunter glaring at her with a baseball bat held high. She curled into a ball and attempted to breathe and faintly heard Hunter throwing the bat to the ground before he started kicking her again.

"Do you like that bitch?" he taunted. Unable to properly breathe Amy laid there on the ground, her hands searching for something, anything to help her. "Answer me you slut!" Amy suddenly felt cool glass under her hand and saw that it was a broken beer bottle. Hunter brought his leg back to kick her again, but this time Amy was ready. With all the force she had, Amy shoved the broken bottle into this leg. He screamed reaching down to pull the bottle out of his leg and Amy tried to get up to run. Hunter grabbed her arm and drug the broken glass down her arm slitting it open. He then pushed the bottle into Amy's side as she screamed and tried to get back up.

"I'm not done with you yet bitch," Hunter growled as he tackled Amy to the ground. He straddled her and turned her so she was facing him, pinning her arms with one of his hands. He wiped a small trickled of blood from her mouth as he tried to kiss her again.

Struggling with all of her might, Amy couldn't move, Hunter's weight was too much for her. He then moved his hand down to her breast and that was when a terrifying thought shot into Amy's head, '_He's going to rape me'_ and Amy knew at this moment there wasn't a thing she could do to stop him. Hunter ripped at her dress and then undid his pants, forcing himself hard into her. A demented smile on his face, an evil laugh, and sick moans filled the air. And then he came and was done. Hunter withdrew himself from her and redid his pants and then leaned down next to her face.

"One, two, three," he said hitting the ground with his free hand, "you loose." He then slammed Amy's head into the concrete and everything went black.


	4. Aftermath

_**Author's Notes-** You would have thought I would have gotten this out sooner seeing as I kinda left the story in a bad place last time. Eh, a late update is better than no update I guess! Anywho…here's the next chapter of **From Out of a Nightmare** hope you all like it. The story's moving along nicely (I think) and who knows, maybe I'll get over the writer's block at the end of the next chapter. _

_Big thanks to anyone who reviewed! You all inspire me to write with your kind words and I appreciate you all taking the time to tell me what you think of my work. Remember, your reviews do inspire me to write and get the next chapter out there sooner so review! _

_Lastly, check out the site! Yep I have my own little wrestling fan fiction site over at wwelibrary(dot)net check it out! There's a lot of great work to be read over there or even submit your own work to the Library's archives! _

_That's all I have to say for now. Hope you enjoy the chapter and please review!_

_Tink_

_**Disclaimer-** I own nothing but the idea for this and the plot. If anything remotely like this has happened to any of these people in real life it is purely coincidence or proof of my clairvoyance. _

* * *

**Aftermath**

"Where am I?" Amy said quietly. She shielded her eyes as she looked around the bright white room for some sign of where she was noticing the bandages and tubes that now decorated her arm.

"St. Joseph's hospital miss," a kindly old nurse replied softly. "How are you feeling dear?"

"Like hell." Amy said trying to sit up nearly screaming from the pain that simple task had caused.

"No, no dear." the nurse said rushing over to help her lay back down. "You took quite the beating, you need to lie down. Now, I'm going to go get you a doctor and I believe there are some police men here who would like to speak with you, when you're feeling up to it that is. I'll be back in a minute." She placed a glass of water in Amy's hand, gently fluffed her pillow, and scurried out the door.

"Alright," Amy said quietly as she took a drink of the water. She could feel its coolness flowing through her body and proceeded to drink the rest of the glass quickly. By time Amy had finished the nurse had returned with a doctor.

"Ah, Miss Dumas, you're awake," the doctor said cheerfully. "I'm Dr. Megan Johansen. I have a few questions for you but first I want to know if you have any questions for me."

"Well, how did I get here," Amy asked.

"Someone saw you in the alley, called an ambulance and now you're here." she said as Amy just nodded. She stayed silent for a minute or two until the doctor spoke up. "Miss Dumas, I need to know what happened to you in that alley." Amy took a deep breath and started to recall the events of the evening.

"I left this restaurant and I went to get in my car, and my tires were slashed, and my whole car was beat with a baseball bat. I went to call the cops when I was slammed into my car from behind. He pulled me into the alley and, he beat me, and he, he..." Amy trailed off. Dr. Johansen just stayed silent waiting for her to finish. "He raped me, and then I woke up here."

"That's what I had thought." She said taking a deep breath. She began to speak of the treatment that Amy had already received as she just laid there remembering all the things that had happened that night. The doctor sounded like she was at the other end of a hallway as she continued to speak. "Miss Dumas...Miss Dumas...Amy."

"Oh, sorry, yes," Amy said snapping out of it.

"Um, there are some police officers here that would like to speak with you. They might be able to help catch the person who did this to you. And then once you're done talking to them, we can call someone to pick you up." Amy just nodded, not sure if she really wanted to go through the whole story with the police just yet. But the sooner she did this, the sooner she could get out of here. "Alright then, I'll be right back."

The doctor left the room and closed the door behind her. For the first time Amy began to look around the room she was left in. It was white with blue curtains and sheets. Looking to her side Amy and noticed the clock that read 6:30. She had been out all night. Just then the doorknob turned and the doctor had returned with the police officer.

"Miss Dumas, this is Detective Combs." She said motioning for him to sit in the chair next to Amy's bed. "I'll leave you two alone to talk if that's alright with you Miss Dumas."

"Yeah, it's fine,' Amy said numbly as the doctor just smiled and walked out the door.

"Ok, Miss Dumas..." Detective Combs started before he was cut off.

"Amy, please, call me Amy," she said. The detective smiled.

"Alright, Amy," he started again, "the first question I have for you is if you know the man that did this to you."

"Yes," she said looking at the bed sheets, "his name is Hunter Helmsley." The detective began to write in his notebook.

"Now, I know this might be difficult, but I'm going to need you to tell me everything that happened for the police report. Then we will be able to make sure he doesn't do this to anyone else again." The detective spoke with a comforting tone in his voice.

Amy took a deep breath and began to tell the events of the night before; starting with her car, then the attack, and finishing with her head slamming into the concrete. The detective continued to write in his notebook as Amy spoke, never interrupting, listening. When Amy was finished he looked up from his book and gave a supportive smile.

"Alright, I'm going to get this down to the station, and get a warrant out for this creep. I will be in touch with you soon." He smiled once again as he stood up to leave. "So until then, stay strong." He left the room and the doctor came back in promptly.

"Ok Miss Dumas, if you can call somebody to come pick you up, we can get you signed out." She said smiling pushing the phone to Amy.

"Thank you." Amy said picking up the receiver. The doctor left the room and she dialed the first number that came to her mind.

"Hello?" A sleepy voice answered.

"Adam," Amy said trying her hardest to sound normal.

"Red," he said sounding shocked. "Why the hell are you calling me at seven in the morning?"

"I need you to come get me," she said hearing her voice start to break.

"Come get you?" He said sounding more awake but confused. And at that moment Amy started to cry for the first time. "Amy? What's wrong? Where are you?"

"St. Joseph's Hospital," she sobbed unable to hold it back.

"Oh God, what happened?" he asked. "Where's Tim?"

"He broke up with me when I got to the restaurant," Amy cried, "and then he left me there."

"Alone! Amy what happened?" Adam demanded.

"Hunter..." she started but what cut off by her own sob.

"Oh God, I'll kill him if he hurt you." Amy just continued to cried more, the tears stinging the cuts on her face. Soon he would see exactly how much he had hurt her. "Amy, I'll be there as soon as I can. Everything will be alright."

"I hope so," she sobbed.

"I'll be right there, bye."

"Bye," Amy hung up the phone and laid there crying for the next fifteen minutes while waiting for Adam. Suddenly her sobs were interrupted by the door opening.

"Miss Dumas, there's a young man named Adam Copeland here to see you. Shall I send him in?" The nurse asked. Amy nodded trying to dry her tears but to no avail.

"Amy, oh my God," Adam said rushing over to the bedside chair. He looked over the cuts, bruises, and bandages on her body before reaching to Amy's face to wipe away her tears. "What did he do to you?" Amy started crying again and Adam pulled her in for a hug. How long he held her in that room no one is quite sure, but Amy cried her entire story to him and he just held her tighter as she continued to cry.

"Come on Amy; let's get you out of here." She nodded as Adam wiped the tears from her face. Adam helped her to sit up and realized and she was in the hospital gown. He took off his jacket, and then his sweater which he handed to Amy. "Here, put this on." She reached over for the sweater and slowly pulled it over her head. Amy felt Adam gently pull the sweater over her face as she hissed in pain. "Sorry, come on Amy. Come on; let's get you out of here."

Eyes kept on the floor; Amy slowly got out of the bed with Adam's help. He put his jacket around her as he escorted out of the room. At the nurses station they were stopped by Dr. Johansen.

"Alright sir, Miss Dumas here is going to need these pills." She said handing a couple of pill bottles and bandages to Adam "They are just some antibiotics and pain killers. Here are some bandages and tape; she'll need those changed every few hours. And these are the numbers of some counselors and group that specializing in rape. And this is her purse, I'm sure she'll be wanting that." The doctor handed him some papers and put a supportive hand on Amy's shoulder as she winced at her last word. "Well, good bye Miss Dumas, remember, stay strong."

"Thank you," Amy said quietly as Adam lead her out of the hospital and to his SUV.

The car ride was silent and Amy's head was kept down, and it's not likely Adam even knew what to say in this situation. After what seemed like an eternity the car pulled to a stop and Adam got out of the car grabbing the pills and papers the doctor had given him. He ran around the car and opened the passenger's door and helped Amy out being careful of her broken ribs. Amy then looked up at the building they were in front of.

"This isn't my dorm." Amy said numbly not really realizing where she was.

"I know," Adam said helping her up the stairs, "this is my apartment building, remember? You're going to stay with me for a while." Amy didn't bother to dispute this with him as he opened the door to his apartment. He held her up as they walked through the apartment and Adam led Amy to his room where he pulled the sheets down and gently laid her in the bed.

"What are you doing," Amy said trying to sit back up. Pain shot though her body and she was quickly forced to lie back down.

"You need to rest. Now, I'm going to go get you some water and you're going to take some of this medicine. Don't move." Adam smiled gently as he left the room. He returned in a couple of minutes pills and water in his hands. He handed Amy one of the pills and the water. Adam kept his hand on her's as she lifted the glass to her lips with a bandaged hand. She brought the glass back down and Adam handed her the other pill and once again helped Amy lift the glass.

"Adam, thank you," Amy said for the first time meeting his eyes.

"Hey, I'm just happy you're alright." Once again Amy started to cry. And Adam just pulled her into his arms again. "Everything's going to be alright. I promise." He held her close again as she cried. After a long while he laid Amy back in the bed and pulled away from her. "Why don't you get some sleep and I'll go to your dorm and get your things."

"No! Please don't leave me alone!" Amy cried.

"Alright, how about I call Jay, Matt, and Jeff?" He suggested. "They can come over here and you won't be alone and I can still go get your things." Amy just nodded. He leaned over and picked up the phone and dialed a number. Amy managed to finally get a look at the clock and it was nine o'clock.

"Hello," a sleepy female voice say on the other line as Adam called his friends.

"Uh, hi, is Jay, Jeff or Matt there?" Adam asked.

"Yeah there here, hold on," she said. "Matt, wake up, someone is on the phone for you." After a moment a sleepy Matt was on the phone.

"It had better be good."

"I need you, Jay, and Jeff to get over to my place now," Adam said sternly.

"Adam?"

"Yeah."

"What's wrong?" He said waking up.

"I'll explain later, but now I need you two over here. It's important."

"That bad huh?"

"Yeah, how soon can you guys get here?"

"Twenty minutes at the most."

"Great, I'll see you soon." Adam hung up the phone and looked over at Amy and weakly smiled someone would pay for what they did to her.

* * *

Amy was asleep when Jay, Matt and Jeff got to Adam's apartment.

"Hey man what's up?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah what's so damn important that you had to drag us out of bed so early?" Matt said sounding annoyed.

"Look, I promise this is more important than who ever you managed to hook up with last night." Adam said with a knowing grin as Jay and Jeff laughed.

"You should have seen how pissed she was when we left." Jeff continued to laugh until he was cut off by Matt punching him hard. "Owww," he yelled.

"Quiet you guys! She finally went to sleep!" Adam scolded.

"Looks like Matt here isn't the only one who got lucky last night, huh Adam?" Jeff said nudging him in the ribs.

"Not hardly," he said sadly.

"Then who is the 'she' in the bedroom?" Matt asked.

"Adam..." Amy said through pain as she tried to sit up.

"She's awake," he said quickly coming into the room Jay, Matt and Jeff at his heels.

"Amy?" They said at the same time. Adam had already rushed over to her side helping her to sit up properly placing pillows behind Amy's back. She couldn't help but wince at his touch.

"What the hell happened to you?" Matt asked putting a hand on my shoulder but quickly pulled it away as I hissed in pain and Adam gave him a look of death.

"It was..." Adam started before Amy cut him off.

"Don't, I can tell them what happened."

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yeah, I need to face this, and people aren't going to stop asking what happened. I might as well get use to telling the story." Amy sighed, accepting that this was going to be hard. "Last night when I got to dinner, Tim broke up with me..."

"That ass!" Jeff yelled.

"He did this to you!" Jay said in fury.

"No, no!" Amy said quickly corrected. "After he broke up with me, he left me at the restaurant. I was upset so I sat there for a few minutes before I left. When I went to my car, someone had slashed my tires and bashed in my windows and doors. I was going to call the cops when I was attacked from behind. It was Hunter." All three of the guys looked ready to erupt. "Let me finish. He dragged me in the alley and he beat me with a bat and stabbed me with a broken bottle and he...he...raped me." Amy said the last words at barely a whisper as Adam gently pulled her into a hug as she tried not to cry at the memories.

"I'll kill him!" Matt roared.

"Not if I get to him first!" Jay growled.

"How about we let the police handle that." Adam said "Amy has already talked to them. But I called you guys here to stay with Ames while I go run a few errands."

"Sure man." They said at the same time.

"Great, I'll be back in a while. If I'm not back by twelve, she'll need to take some pills, and in an hour or so, she'll need to have these bandages changed." Adam leaned down and gave Amy a gentle hug. "I'll be back as soon as possible." He whispered. Amy smiled as he grabbed his keys and jacket and walked out of the apartment.

"How are you feeling Ames?" Adam asked.

"Like hell," she replied with a slight smile.

"Well why don't I go get us a movie from the other room and we all watch it?" Jeff volunteered. Amy nodded and he left the room. "Dude! We're in luck! Adam has the tape of Wrestlemania seventeen! How does that sound?"

"Great." Amy said as the boys made themselves comfortable and put in the movie.

* * *

"Hey I'm back!" Adam called as he entered his apartment with several bags in hand. He came into the bedroom where Amy was laying with Jay, Matt, and Jeff on all sides of her trying to be careful not to touch her for fear of hurting her.

"How are you?" Adam asked gently putting the bags on the ground. Amy eyed them almost nervously; it looked like she was going to be here for a long time.

"Been better, but these two are taking care of me," she said as she smiled slightly.

"What happened to your hand?" Jay asked sleepily as he pointed to Adam's very red very busted knuckles.

"Dude, did you run into that creep and not call us?" Jeff asked enthusiastically.

"Adam," Amy started as Adam looked at her almost sympathetically.

"I ran into Tim at the dorms." Adam sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair. "He saw me coming out of your room and said some pretty cruel things so I punched the guy."

"Alright Adam," the brothers cheered slapping each other five until they saw the look on Amy's face.

"Amy, I'm sorry, but the ass deserved it and if you ask me he's part to blame for this for leaving you alone knowing about Hunter." Adam tried to reason his actions as he ran a hand through his hair nervously.

"I guess; he doesn't know what happened does he?"

"No, he probably has an idea that something happened after he left, but doesn't know exactly what." Adam sighed as his voice trailed off.

"And all the bags, I guess I'm not leaving here for a while." Amy looked at Adam whose eyes tried desperately not to meet hers.

"Well it's just that, I don't think you should be alone for a while. I've got that pull out bed in the living room for me and I thought you'd be comfortable in here." Adam looked at her nervously almost expecting her to say no.

"But I can't have you sleep on the couch in your own apartment," Amy argued, "it's just not right."

"And you're not going to want to go around your dorm right now because of Tim and we sure as hell can't go there with you." Matt chimed in.

"Also, my lease is up at the end of the month, I thought the five of us might look into a place to live together. A house maybe," Adam offered.

"That's a great idea," Jay exclaimed.

"But…" Amy started but was soon cut off.

"No buts Amy, I want you to be safe, and happy, and this might be the best bet for now." Adam smiled sweetly hoping Amy would take his offer. The other boys quickly gave her their best puppy-dog eyes to help the cause.

"But you can't sleep on the couch for a month," Amy complained.

"Then we had better find a house soon." Adam said with a smile as he left the room letting her know that the conversation was over.


	5. Carry On

_**Author's Notes –** Wow, one year since the last time I updated this fic. Okay, so more than a year since the last update, but as I said then, late update is better than no update at all. Finishing this chapter is somewhat of a personal victory for me, since I've been stuck at the end of the last chapter for about five years now. Hopefully, I won't be stuck here for as long…_

_A big thank you goes out to all of my reviewers! I hope you all will have stuck with me through the slight hiatus._

_Well, on with the story…_

_**Disclaimer –** I own nothing that is recognized…don't sue me!_

* * *

**Carry On**

A few days later, the police arrested Hunter after Randy and Andrew managed to 'persuade' Dave into going to the cops with information on where Hunter was hiding. He was hauled off to jail and Amy had to go to the station for more questions and to identify Hunter as her attacker. He was prosecuted quickly and from the looks of things Hunter wouldn't be getting out any time in the near future.

As for Amy and the guys, they found a house two weeks later. Well actually Adam, Jay, Matt, and Jeff found a house considering Amy still couldn't move without tremendous pain and the only time she would leave bed was when she had to go to the bathroom. Her injuries were slowly healing and nightly Amy was having nightmares waking Adam and causing him to have to come calm her down for what sometimes was hours before she could get back to sleep.

Adam, Matt, Jay, Jeff, and the rest of the guys from the gym helped them all move, or rather helped the guys move since Amy still was rendered immobile. They set up her room first before she was even awake that day and was stationed in there until all the commotion was finished. Jay and Jeff had taken the liberty of getting the rest of her things from the dorms and didn't hesitate to say every cruel thing they possibly could to Tim when they saw him.

Since Amy was quarantined to her bed or the couch on a good day, she was obviously was not permitted to train at the gym. This killed her since in a way, Hunter got exactly what he wanted, Amy out of the ring, if only for a little while. The guys had all been supportive and Al said that when she was ready she could return to the gym and to her old routine. Amy couldn't wait for that day.

* * *

_Four months later_

"Come on we're going to be late!" Amy yelled up the stairs as she grabbed her bag. Nearly five months since the attack and finally Amy was cleared to start training again, she felt just like she did her first day of training, excited, scared, and nervous. Now why the hell were the guys taking so long?

"Geez Red, take a pill, it's just training." Jeff joked.

"Really, it's not like it's anything special." Matt laughed running down the stairs.

"ADAM!"

"Huh? Are we gonna be late?" Adam said slowly coming down the hall and stairs with Jay at his heels. "Oh well, no big deal right?"

"I hate all four of you." Amy said glaring at each of them as she grabbed the keys and walked out the door. They followed her outside and quickly got in the car realizing that Amy wouldn't hesitate to leave them there. She pulled the car out of the driveway and they started towards the gym and Amy couldn't help but get excited at the thought of getting back in the ring.

Amy sped down the streets as the four guys held on for dear life. Quickly she whipped into a parking spot that faced the gym and sat there staring at the building just as she had done nearly a year ago. Once again she felt overwhelmed by apprehension and nervousness as she sat in the car, no one moving as she took deep breaths trying to calm her nerves.

"Hey, Amy," Jay said leaning forward from the back seat to see her in the driver's seat, "aren't we going to go inside? You didn't want to be late, remember?"

"Huh," Amy shook her head as she immerged from her thoughts, "right, what are you guys waiting for, let's go!" The guys all smiled and got out of the car Jeff and Matt racing inside the gym. Jay just laughed as he grabbed his bags and went inside as Adam lagged back with Amy, drapping an arm around her shoulder as they walked.

"Are you sure you're ready for this," he asked quietly.

"Nothing could keep me from this Adam," Amy had a determined look in her eye as she continued. "If I didn't do this, I would be letting _him_ win, and I just can't let that happen."

"If you say so," Adam sighed, "but be careful in there today."

"I will, don't worry about me so much," Amy said with a smile as she jogged towards the door not noticing the concerned look on Adam's face, after all she'd been through, how could he not worry?

"Alright, welcome back Amy!" Al cheered happily giving the redhead a hug. "I want you to start by stretching over there, and then you're going to work with Adam, see if we can't shake some of that ring rust." Amy nodded as she threw her bag to the side of the mats and started to stretch anxious to get re-started back in the ring.

* * *

"Come on Amy, land flat," Adam said as he pushed Amy down once again.

"That's easier said than done when you've been trying not to lay flat at all for the last four months," she groaned pushing herself off the mat.

"Well, if you want to take a bre…" Adam was quickly cut off.

"I don't want nor do I need a break Adam, not until I get this right again," Amy defied as she prepared for Adam's next push. "Now push me again." Adam sighed as he gave in to his friend's will pushing her to the hard mat once again.

"That was better," Adam said with a slight smile, "twenty more like that and you might be on the right track again."

* * *

Amy watched wistfully at the other ring where a match was taking place. She'd been training for a week now and was still no where near the wrestler she was before Hunter's attack. True, she knew that it would take time for her to get back into the swing of things after all of that time off, but that still didn't stop her from wanting to put on the matches like she once had in that other ring.

"Alright, let's lock up, then throw me to the ropes and hip toss me, ok?" Amy nodded as the two locked up in the center of the ring. The two pushed back and forth for a moment, before Amy threw him to the ropes. When Adam rebounded back, she grabbed his arm and performed a text book hip toss.

"Nice work Amy," Al cheered as he clapped. "I don't even think some of the guys here can do a hip toss that well."

"Thanks Al," Amy beamed.

"A little more work and you'll almost be ready to start working some real matches." Amy frowned slightly as he said this; she wanted to be ready now.

* * *

"Red, slow it down," Jay joked as he stepped over his roommate who was doing crunches in living room.

"I need…to get…back…in shape," Amy said between breaths not bothering to stop.

"You're in great shape, you were out for five months, no one expects you to get right back into the swing of things. Take it easy, you don't want to hurt yourself," Jay threw her towel over her head which she merely shook off as she glared at him.

"It's been two weeks," Amy started, "I shoul…"

"You should be resting," Adam scolded, "and you're doing great. But you don't want to get hurt again and ruin all of this hard work, besides, Jeff just finished dinner. I think he made some German dish tonight."

"Twenty more," she breathed as she continued her crunches. From behind her, Adam smiled deviously as he motioned to Jay who grabbed Amy's legs as Adam grabbed her arms and lifted her from the floor.

"Put me down," she squealed as they carried her out of the living room.

"I told you, it's time for dinner," Adam joked as they carried their friend to the kitchen table and sat her in one of the chairs. Amy crossed her arms over her chest and glared at the two blondes as Jeff and Matt brought in the food. When everyone was in their seats, they all passed around the food taking generous portions as they began to talk about that days events.

"That was one hell of a match you had with Randy today Jeff," Matt managed to say with a mouthful of potatoes.

"Yeah, Al said it was one of our best yet," Jeff said with a smile. "Pass the salt?"

"Well do you know what Al told me today before we left," Adam started as he pushed the salt to Jeff.

"No, what?"

"The match list for tomorrow," he said with a knowing smile as Amy rolled her eyes.

"So what does it look like?"

"Matt's going against Andrew, Jeff's up against Chris, and Jay's teaming with Randy against Red and I," Adam smiled as Amy dropped her fork and looked at him in shock.

"I'm in a match tomorrow," she said trying to contain her joy.

Adam just nodded, "Al says you're ready and I agree with him."

* * *

Amy practically ran into the gym the next day and eagerly started stretching. Finally she was going to get back in the ring for a real match. She didn't even care that she and Adam were slated to lose, today was the day she would get her life back and prove that what Hunter did to her wouldn't stop her. Al came out from his office and announced the matches and the guys all clapped when he mentioned Amy and Adam's match.

As Matt and Andrew go in the ring and started working on their match, Amy, Adam, Jay, and Randy all went in a corner and discovered how their match would play out. They had decided on some pretty cool spots they were going to do in the match, and despite Adam's protests, Amy would get to do her moonsault. Matt and Andrew finished their match and it was time for the tag match.

With butterflies in her stomach, Amy got on the ring apron and watched as Adam and Randy locked up. The two struggled for a while and Randy stunned Adam with a thumb to the eye as he tagged in Jay. Jay grabbed Adam's arm and whipped him into the turnbuckle which Adam pushed out of, sending Jay crashing into it. He spun Jay around and delivered five cross-chops to his chest. He kneed Jay in the stomach and threw him to the mat before Adam tagged Amy in.

She jumped over the ropes and ran after Jay clotheslining him. Jay stood up and began to struggle with Amy for a moment before the two broke apart. Running towards each other, Jay did a spinning DDT and both were laid out on the mat. Slowly, Jay crept up and tagged Randy in who rushed toward Amy only to be taken down by a leg sweep. This was Amy's moment; she climbed the ropes, faced outward and leapt backwards performing her moonsault. But Randy had rolled out of the way leaving Amy to connect with the hard mat. Randy crawled over to Amy and turned her on her back as the ref started to count, his hand hitting just in front of Amy's face. Suddenly, to Amy, the mat looked like the dirty pavement of the alley as the hand hit it again.

"One, two, three, you lose," Randy whispered to her as the hand came down again followed by an ear piercing scream from Amy. Unaware of what he had done, Randy leapt off Amy who was now shaking, as Adam ran into the ring pulled Amy into his arms.


	6. Give Me the Strength

_**Author's Notes –** Yet again, another year since I've updated this fic. I can't begin to say how sorry I am about that. I guess it's good that I wasn't stuck for the five years that I had been in the last chapter. I'm working on the next chapter as we speak (or rather as I type and you read) and I sincerely hope that it does not take me as long to finish the next chapter. I still have my little plan for this fic, but it's a matter of getting it all down in words. _

_I want to take a moment to thank those of you who have reviewed and stuck with this fic through it's many hiatuses. Thank you so much, your reviews and kind words are what get off my lazy butt to write this. And to anyone out there who should stumble upon this fic and like it (or not like it) let me know and review! Who knows, it might speed up the next update. And if any of you should review, how about you let me know if there are any more of my fics you would like to see updated more often or updated at all. After recently getting out of my writer's block funk I'm at a loss for which to start updating._

_Time for the cheap plug…check out my sites at The WWE Fan Fiction Library. I have two fic archives devoted to wrestling fan fiction that are **fully automated** with many features just for wrestling fic authors/readers! _

_I think I've stalled long enough…on to the story!_

_Tink_

_**Disclaimer –** I own nothing that is recognized…don't sue me!_

* * *

**Give Me the Strength**

Adam sat with his back against the ring ropes as he held Amy in his arms, soothingly stroking her hair as her breath started to steady. She sat curled in his arms, still trembling slightly, whispering incoherently as everyone else looked on in confusion.

"Dude what the hell did you do to her," Matt yelled at Randy who had nearly sprinted out of the ring when Amy started to scream.

Randy looked at the angry man in front of him and raised his hands as he backed away, "I didn't do anything man I swear!"

"Then why the hell is she shaking like that," Jeff asked looking worriedly at his friend. "If you did anything to hurt her I swear to God I'll…"

"Jeff, he's right," Chris interrupted, "I was right there doing the three count. He just had her pinned. I think he did say something though."

Matt stared at the tall man accusingly causing Randy to take yet another step back. "All I did was count with Chris' hand and say 'you lose'. Hardly anything to freak out about." The two brothers regarded the other man curiously as Adam continued his attempts at soothing the obviously scared woman in his arms.

"It's okay, you're safe," he whispered softly as Amy buried her face into his now tear-soaked shirt. Adam ran a hand through her hair trying to soothe her nerves as he tried to decipher what she was mumbling. He had been so engrossed in calming the red head that he did not notice the guys in the gym starting to disperse until Jason came up to him holding Amy's bag as well as his own.

"We should get her home," he suggested as Adam nodded pointing to her jacket where he knew her car keys would be. As Jason, Matt, and Jeff gathered their things, Adam effortlessly scooped Amy up in his arms and followed the three to the car where, with a bit of difficultly, he climbed in the backseat; Amy never leaving his arms.

* * *

It was dark when Amy opened her eyes later that day. She looked around cautiously before realizing she was in her own room and then relaxed. Upon sitting up in her bed, Amy noticed, that she was not alone. Sitting in a chair next to her desk was Adam sleeping peacefully. Wondering what the blonde was doing in her room Amy slowly crawled out of her bed, padded her way over to her desk, and with a playful smile pushed the arm of the chair Adam was slumbering in causing it to spin.

"What the," he nearly shouted as he fell out of the chair and looked up at his giggling friend. "You seem to be doing better."

"What are you doing in here," she asked ignoring what he had said.

Adam pushed himself off the floor and sat back in the chair before answering her. "Well, after your match you…you," he paused as he looked for the right word, "weren't doing so good so we brought you home. You were scared of something, and we all were worried about you so I ended up watching over you incase you…um…needed anything."

"Oh, thank you." Amy sighed as she sat back on her bed looking down as if studying the carpeting pattern.

"You want to tell me what happened back there?"

"Nothing," she answered stubbornly as Adam wheeled his chair in front of her taking her hand.

He laughed, "Bullshit; nothing doesn't cause someone to start screaming and convulsing at the end of their match. Come on, you can tell me what happened."

"It was Hunter," she started with a sigh looking up at Adam. "I don't know why, but when Randy had me pinned and Chris was counting all I could see was that disgusting ally and I could hear him. I swear Adam it was like he was there and…and I don't know what happened. I just freaked."

"But why? Did anything trigger it?" He pulled a hand through his hair in frustration. "What made you think of that right then?"

"Randy," she answered simply.

"Randy? He just had you covered."

"I know, but he said something." Adam thought back to the match's end and what Randy had said after the match as he was trying to calm Amy.

"He counted and said…" Adam's voice trailed off as Amy finished for him.

"One, two, three, you lose," she said holding tears back. "That's what he said."

"Randy said that?"

"No, I mean yes, but no, I mean," Amy shook her head and let out a frustrated groan as she tried to explain. "Hunter said it when he…when he…" Amy's voice broke as Adam pulled her into a hug.

"That explains it," he breathed as he suddenly understood her outburst at the gym. He pulled Amy into a tight hug and was surprised when she began to sob.

"What am I going to do," she cried as Adam rocked her gently.

"Get back in that ring and…"

Amy shoved out of his arms cutting him off, "No."

"What do you mean no," he asked staring at her in shock. "Last night all you could talk about was getting back in there and now you're just going to…you're going to what? Quit?"

"You don't understand, it's not that simple," Amy paused to take a shaky breath before continuing, "I don't think I'm cut out for this. I mean, if I can't even get pinned without freaking out how am I ever going to make it in this business?"

"So what, one setback and you're just going to give up," Adam said his anger evident in his voice. "You're just going to throw in the towel and forget about everything you've been through, all the people who have helped you, everything you've learned and let Hunter win?"

Amy looked down guiltily, "I thought I was over this and I'm not; don't…"

"Don't what? Don't push you? Don't tell you that you're making a mistake. Don't tell you that in giving up you're proving that Hunter, that _bastard_, was right all along." Adam paused and looked up at Amy from his chair in disbelief. "What the hell happened to you Amy? What happened to the girl who walked into the gym that day and didn't take shit from anybody? What happened to that strong woman who could handle anything anyone dished out at her?"

"She was beat out of me Adam," Amy cried. "You haven't been through what I've been through! So don't for one damn minute try to act like you know what I'm going through because you don't!"

"You quit and he wins, bottom line. Do you want that?"

"I want…I want," Amy sighed as she sat back down on the bed, "I want to forget."

"Amy, I don't think this is one of those things you can just forget," he sat next to her on the bed and tried to take her hand only to have her pull it away as if he had burned it.

"What the hell do you know about this," she said through gritted teeth.

"Nothing on a personal level but…"

"That's right," she yelled, "You know nothing about the pain, the agony, that I've been through."

"I don't _actually_ know what you feel, but Amy I've been here for you since you left the hospital. I was the one who held you in the middle of the night when you had a nightmare. I was the one changed your bandages and made sure you took your meds. I helped you get from the bed to the living room everyday and I helped you rehab to get back in shape. I've been by your side through this all and I might not _actually know_ what you've been through, but I have a damn good idea of what it's been like though." Adam pulled a hand through his hair sighing before he continued in a softer tone. "Look, I know you haven't wanted to talk about this, but what about seeing someone?"

Amy looked at him skeptically, "Seeing someone?"

"Yeah, like a therapist, or a counselor, or," he paused, "or someone who's been through what you went through. They might be able to help you."

"I don't need any help," she seethed stubbornly.

"You started screaming and convulsing today because of a memory…"

"And we've determined what caused that and how to prevent it from happening again," she said cutting him off.

"No, you decided to give up and run away from your problem. If you stop wrestling do you really think that anything is going to change?" Adam looked at her for a response that he never received. "If you quit, do you honestly think that everything that happened to you is magically going to get better or go away? Because Amy I've got news for you, it won't. If anything it will get worse because deep down, the _real_ Amy, the fighter that I know, would know that she let Hunter win and would regret giving up on your dream."

"Adam, like I said, I can't even get _pinned_ without freaking out, how am I going to make it in this business?"

"You're stronger than you think," Adam hesitantly reached out to take her hand, smiling slightly when she didn't pull away. "You can get through this, and I'll be right there with you helping you in any way that you need."

Amy looked up at the taller man sitting next to her with tears still shining in her eyes, "You think I'm strong?" Adam simply nodded with a smile. "So, what type of counseling do you think they have for nut jobs like me?"

"You won't regret this Amy," he said as he pulled a crumpled piece of paper from his back pocket. "The doctor gave this to me they day I got you out of the hospital, it's a list of counselors and groups that can help you."

Amy took the list and smiled at her friend, "I'll go. I'll get better and I won't let what Hunter did ruin my dreams."

Adam beamed proudly as he pulled Amy into a hug, "That's my girl."

* * *

_**Author's Notes...part duex:** Don't forget to review and let me know what you think of this fic as well as which of my fics you think I should update more often or update at all!_


End file.
